


The Fool of Love -REWRITING-

by lusium



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: How... do I tag this thing, I'm just utterly insane, Inspired by a fic on Fanfic.net, Personas talk, What am I doing, Written in Google Documents, dear god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusium/pseuds/lusium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-BEING REWRITTEN UNDER A NEW NAME; WILL BE BROUGHT ONSITE AS SOON AS FIRST THREE CHAPTERS ARE FINISHED-</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool of Love -REWRITING-

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing. I apologize in advance

_(12/7/2011, 6AM, School)_

"... Are they still arguing?" Yosuke asked, glancing over to his left at Chie. School had yet to start, leaving the 8 alone, those eight being of course, Souji, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, then, each ones respective Persona companion. The answer to his question was simply a nod from Chie, causing a slight groan from Yosuke before he spoke once more. "What do you thinks making them argue with one another?" He asked after a moment.

"... Dunno, maybe it's over something trivial, like one of them leaving the bathroom light on." Chie commented, her words bringing a snort from one of the three persona's floating beside them.

"No, I don't think they'd argue over things like that. They hardly ever talk now, and when they do... They're arguing, and their words are full of hatred and aggression. Their very body language reads that they're infuriated with each other." Yukiko mumbled, catching Chie and Yosuke's interest.

"Alright then, what do you think they're arguing about?" Chie asked, her interest peaked.

"A-Ah... I mean, look at them. Souji and Izanagi never fight." Yukiko said, turning her attention back to the two arguing over in the corner. It had gotten to the point where Suzuka had to hold Izanagi back, however she needed Rokuten's help to keep the other persona in place, and even then. They were having a hard time keeping Izanagi from moving. While on the other side of the classroom, Susano-O was holding Souji in the corner. The personas clearly trying to keep any needless bloodshed from happening.

"... You're right. I wonder what's happening between those two. The last time I remember them arguing, or even having the slightest disagreement was when.... Actually I don’t think I've ever seen them even have a disagreement with one another." Yosuke muttered. Shaking his head a bit as he noticed the two were still arguing, even from across the room. Silently, he thanked the fact that nobody had entered the classroom yet, or they'd have something to explain.

“Should.... we trust them to be home alone with one another anytime soon?” Chie asked after a moment, Amaterasu was one of the only Persona's not having to hold anyone back, and the one that had been making sure that they weren't killing one another when Souji and Izanagi returned home. (She had been proud the report that they only passed angry grunts as each other and hostile glares, at least when she's in the room.)

Her only answer was a shake of the head from Yosuke, “Nah, not yet. Maybe once they decide to relax and not threaten each other at school before the class starts. Even during class. Haven't either of you noticed the glares they give each other, and how Izanagi has pretty much turned reclusive himself to stay away from the other personas?” Yosuke said. Holding his head on the palm of his hand.

 

“True, maybe they'll calm down by lunch.” Chie said, turning her attention towards where Souji was being held back by Susano-O, who was starting to have a problem keeping him there. “... Ama-” She started, only getting cut off with a quick nod from the persona before she darted over towards Souji to assist Susano-O in keeping him from going towards Izanagi.

“I doubt they’ll stop arguing by then” Yosuke commented.

 

_(12/9/2011, 12:07PM, Lunch)_

“They're... not going to stop fighting any time soon are they?” Naoto asked after a moment, staring at the two who were (once again) being held back by the other personas. “They look rather upset with one another. Think they'll get over what it is that caused them to start fighting in the first place?” She said, turning her attention towards the others sitting beside her.

“Eventually.” Chie sighed, shaking her head a bit as Naoto started at her, almost as though she was curious as to what Chie meant.

“What do you mean 'eventually'?” Naoto asked, tilting her head slightly to the side, waiting for Chies' answer.

“They've been fighting with each other for the past week, and it doesn't seem as though they'll calm down any time soon. It's worrying, to watch two close friends fight like this. Even Yosuke and I don't fight like this. I mean, yeah we have our disagreements. But we've never come to blows like those two, look at them. Amaterasu has actually had to heal Souji because they started fighting with one another, like. Literal fighting, with their swords and everything.” Chie explained, motioning with her hand to the duo who were making sounds that didn't even make sense at one another.

“It's gotten to the point of where they're not even saying words any more... They're just angrily yelling noises at each other.” Yosuke commented, watching with slight worry for the duo. What exactly were they supposed to do? Rokuten and Suzuka were already having difficulties with holding back Izanagi, and Susano-O was having Amaterasu help in holding back Souji so that neither of them started a samurai sword fight on the roof.

“It's going to be a long day.” Naoto sighed, shaking her head a bit

 

    _(12/9/2011, 6:20PM, Dojima Residence)_

If one was to enter Souji's room, the only thing that they'd be greeted with, is loud noises being made at what many people may see as nothing, however. To those with the power of the personas, the noises were being directed at a masked being who looked more like some sort of samurai than anything. Any words that may have been understandable before, had turned into loud grunts and rather disturbing noises that nobody could possibly be able to understand if they were Souji, or the person that was returning these rather disturbing noises.

Now, many may find it strange as to why they were arguing so violently, seeing as how they both stood in a stance that many would associate with brawling, or drunk fighting. A loud ringing sound caused the duo to silence themselves, searching for the source of the ringing before Souji picked up his phone, before Izanagi could even make a noise, Souji held up one hand, pressing the green button on his phone in order to answer and see who was calling.

“... mm-hmm... yeah... No. Fine. Give me 5 minutes.” Souji said, pulling the phone away before hanging up, simply giving a glare at the persona standing a few feet beside him. Not speaking a word as to who was on the phone before he spoke. “Stay here.”

With that, Souji turned and left the room, ignoring Izanagi's grunt like noise as he left, leaving Izanagi alone in his room. And no matter how much they were arguing, Izanagi did as he was told, standing in the middle of Souji's room in a stance that seemed to radiate the feeling of agitation.

 

    ( _12/9/2011, 6:30 PM, Junes food court)_

“Alright, I'm here. What'd you guys need?” Souji asked, slightly glancing around the area. He quickly noticed how the personas of his companions weren't anywhere nearby, at least from what he was able to see. Or well, all the personas with the exception of Kintoki, who... was acting how he normally acted.

Rise had been the one to call him, she had tried to get him to come down to the food court with Izanagi, where he had promptly refused in bringing him. Leading to a short discussion and an agreement for him to only come down if he left Izanagi in his room. “Come sit down.” Rise said, motioning to the empty seat across from her.

He should have picked up on the tense atmosphere around the table when he took his seat, however Souji was oblivious to it. Before he could ask a question, a drink was slid across the table to him. And while curiosity seemed to get the best of him, Souji should have noticed it. The rather, fruity smell of the drink. Even the fruity taste, though his mind seemed to be somewhere else. And before he knew it. It had already begun.

 

_(30 Minutes Later)_

“I'm not saying that he's a bad person... I'm just saying he's frustrating as all hell.” Souji said his words slightly slurred. The drink that had been given to him, had apparently been some sort of alcohol. Where it came from, he had no clue. Did he care? Not a single bit, it distracted him from the annoyance that was currently sitting in the same stance at his house, unaware of what the other may or may not be feeling due to what Souji was doing.

 

_(In Souji's Room)_

“... Why do I taste fruit?” Izanagi muttered, shaking his head a bit as he noticed his vision started to get blurry, and his balance wasn't quite... all there at the moment, he glanced over at the clock, trying to read what time it said, though couldn't quite focus on the task. He felt overly.... happy. And careless... And rather warm inside… strange.

 

_(At Junes)_

“Wha- Fighting? Nah, we're not fighting. We're just having a friendly argument that hasn't stopped for almost a week.” Souji said, having to blink a few times in order to keep his vision clear. “Well…. maybe, we might be. I’m not even sure anymore.” He sighed, shaking his head a bit as he put his face into the crook of his elbow.

“What do you mean you’re ‘not even sure anymore’? You’re both just making angry noises at one another for the fun of it?” Yosuke said. Leaning forward a bit to try and see Souji’s face.

“I mean, I don’t know any more…” Souji sighed, lifting his head up to look at Yosuke, “He’s just gotten more and more upset with me for some reason. And I have not a single clue as to why he’s like that.” The teen explained, setting his cup back on the table before looking at Naoto as she spoke.

“Has anything changed between you two? Something that could possibly justify his sudden temperament change?” Naoto asked.

Souji paused to think, staying silent for a few minutes before he spoke, “Not that I can think of no.” Souji said, shaking his head a bit with his words. With that, he pushed away from the table standing himself up. Not a word spoken as he started walking away.

“H-Hey Souji! Where’re you goin?” Yosuke called, getting only silence as his answer as Souji kept walking, finally leaving the others line of sight.

 

_(12/10/2011, 1 AM, Dojima Residence)_

Souji carefully pushed the door open, listening for any signs of Nanako having woken from her nap while he was house, and to his relief, the house was quiet… He moved quickly into the room, shutting the door behind him as he peered around the living room. His world was slightly spinning, and while he wasn’t drunk he definitely wasn’t sober, he was more buzzed.

His steps were shaky, his vision blurred, and frankly the house was dark enough to where he couldn’t see that much in front of him, this much was proven when he hit his shin on part of a table. Biting back a yelp to prevent from waking anyone up, unaware of the eyes currently watching him from his room.

 

_(In Souji’s Room)_

Izanagi had long since moved to settle himself on the couch he had claimed as his sleeping area, and while he actually had dozed off around midnight, the sound of the door opening caused the persona to open his eyes. He didn’t waste much time phasing through the wall of Souji’s bedroom, standing just a few feet outside the door to try and locate the source of the noise, only to hear a table get hit, and feel a slight pain in his shin. Apparently Souji was home.

 

_(Outside Souji’s Room)_

Now, while normally he would have simply ignored Souji and returned to the comfortable couch, the persona seemed to pick up on how Souji wasn’t quite as stable as he normally was, prompting Izanagi into walking towards him. They may have been fighting, like… a lot. But he still had some worry about the others well being, especially since Souji was more than likely drunk enough to get alcohol poisoning.

Curiosity seemed to be controlling him at the moment, driving Izanagi to walk closer to Souji, whether it was to make sure he was alright and hadn’t injured himself. Or just to see if the other was actually as drunk as he thought he was.

“Souji?” Izanagi said, a trace of caution in his voice just in case Souji actually was drunk enough to have forgotten about the persona’s existence, he didn’t want to scare him after all.

As Izanagi spoke, Souji jumped, nearly hitting himself on the nearest wall. However was thankfully able to avoid making any louder noises when he was pulled away from the only thing keeping the other inhabitants of the house asleep.

“C’mon, lets get you back to your room” Izanagi sighed, not bothering to warn the other as he simply picked him up bridal style, the darkness preventing him from noticing the slight tint of red that decided to show up on Souji’s face.

 

_(12/10/2011, 11:37 AM, Yosuke’s room)_

The brunette shifted around a bit in his bed, curling up under the covers with a quiet mumbling noise. His eyes slightly opening to look around before immediately closing again due to the sudden brightness of his room, his normally closed window had it’s blinds pulled all the way up to let the sunlight in. More than likely an abrupt wake up call from Susano-O, or just something that his persona did in order to mess with him.

A sudden series of ping like noises startled the Brunette from his brooding, bringing his attention over to his lit up phone. Nobody texted him before noon… what was going on? Curiosity rose in Yosuke’s mind as he reached over and grabbed his phone, only to stare at the screen in slight confusion. How the hell did he have 6 new unread text messages? Confused, he opened up his inbox. And just sighed. They were all from Souji.

“What happened now?” He muttered, clicking on the first one.

 

_OT: Yosuke[12/09/2011 11:57 PM, Souji]: Dude…. did u know thst voduka ws mde fom potoes?_

_OT: Yosuke[12/09/2011 11:57PM, Souji]: Bevsuse I dnkt._

_OT: Yosuke[12/09/2011 11:58 PM, Souji]: I thk tat Knaji wsntd to fivk Napyo_

_OT: Yosuke[12/09/2011 11:58 PM, Souji]: The wy thst he jsut lokd at Nauto._

_OT: Yosuke[12/09/2011 11:59 PM, Souji]: He claerly wsnts to._

_OT: Yosuke[12/09/2011 11:59 PM, Souji]: I thonk I;n gunna tlak to Izanahi._

 

Yosuke just stared at his phone, trying to figure out what exactly he was reading before it dawned on him. “... CRAP. SUSANO-O, LETS GO SOUJI MIGHT BE IN DANGER” Yosuke exclaimed, startling the apparently sleeping Persona awake.

Quickly, Yosuke started typing something into his phone, hastily pressing the send button as he forced himself from his bed.

 

_OT: Chie[12/10/2011 11:43AM, Yosuke]: Souji went home at Midnight to talk to Izanagi. He might be in trouble. Meet me @ his house ASAP. He’s drunk_

 

_(12/10/2011, 11:48AM, Souji’s room)_

Souji mumbled nonsense, slightly shifting around where he lay to try and get comfortable. Only pausing when he realized something, he wasn’t on his bed, there was something warm laying behind him and a large coat wrapped around him. Lets see… he wasn’t on his bed, because he was laying on his side on his couch, there was something warm behind him and he was wrapped in a large coat… It took him a moment to process what was happening before he relaxed. It was only Izanagi, and apparently he had been wrapped up in the others large coat.

As if on queue, his door was flung open, startling both Souji, and Izanagi. This was easily proved by Souji jumping and falling off of the couch, and Izanagi immediately sitting up with a ‘deer caught in headlights’- look on his face. And the only reason this was noticeable, was because he wasn’t wearing a mask.

Nobody spoke as the duo simply stared at the open door, prompting Izanagi to slowly reach over the arm of the couch in order to grab his mask again.

They were enveloped in an air of awkwardness. The reason behind it? Possibly because they just flung Souji’s door open to see him curled up next to his persona while wrapped in said persona’s jacket and lacking any clothing besides boxers.

“... Uh… Meet us at Junes?” Yosuke said, slowly backing away from the door as he noticed Izanagi’s gaze following him until he was out of sight. The others slowly following after him.

Once the group left the room, Souji slightly looked over at his persona, simply watching Izanagi click the mask back into place. “Izanagi…” Souji started, grabbing the others attention with a slight grunt in answer.

“Where uh… where are my clothes?” Souji asked, simply watching him point at the floor near his bed. When he looked, sure enough, there were his clothes from the day before.

“... Did last night really ha-”

“mm-hmm.”

“So you and I…”

“yeah.”

“we..”

“Yeah.”

“And I was”

“yes.”

“... Did I make a fool of myself?”

“No you didn’t. You were drunk.”

“... Alright then.”

 

_(12/10/2011, 12:03PM, Junes Food Court)_

“Susano-O?” Yosuke said, noticing how the entire walk to Junes his persona had been quiet, and looked like he had seen a ghost. “You alright dude?”

"Someone got laid last night" Susano-O said after a moment, startling Yosuke a bit at his sudden decision to speak

"... Thats... disturbing" Yosuke muttered

"And it wasn't you." Susano-O continued,

"Where are you going with this" Yosuke asked him

"Or those four..." Susano-O continued, slightly motioning his hand towards the other members of the group.

"are you just going to ignore me?" Yosuke muttered.

"oh hell." Susano-O said, stopping what he was doing to slightly grin

"Susano-O?" Yosuke asked,

"Souji got laid" Susano-O concluded

"... I don't want to know how you know that." Yosuke muttered with a grimace.

“Its actually really simpl-” “Stop talking. We do not need to know” Susano-O was quickly cut off by having Suzuka’s weapon pointed at him.

“Eheh..”


End file.
